


涌泉

by Hissori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissori/pseuds/Hissori
Summary: 有拟人，不喜欢宝可梦拟人的点叉感谢。背景综合了游戏和动画，总之不要太较真。情节接之前的涌泉。
Relationships: Xerneas/Yveltal (Pokemon)
Kudos: 1





	1. 密阿雷的荒野

Ch1 密阿雷的荒野

伊裴尔塔尔自长眠中苏醒前，细微的响动开始变得不可忍受。

蛹里的昆虫在悄悄羽化。植物根茎在地下一寸一寸生长。水中浮游生物舒卷着纤细的触须。生命的响动无处不在，即便是破坏之茧四周。瀑布和悬崖阻挡了人类探索的脚步，也掩盖了曾经破坏的痕迹。巨大的环形墓场深处沉睡着伊裴尔塔尔，卡洛斯传说中的死神。

但人类惊扰了它。死神自幽暗的湖底醒来，舒展开漆黑的羽翼，一时间山谷里回响着人类的惊呼和精灵的叫喊。太吵闹了，尚未清醒的伊裴尔塔尔模模糊糊地想，它要这些声音立刻消失。

森林在暗黑气氛中战栗。风穿行在林间，发出凄厉的呜咽。死神的翼风掠过之处，大地由青翠化为石白，像在皮肤表面迅速扩散的病斑。

死亡笼罩卡洛斯大地，那些细微的声音消失了。伊裴尔塔尔收敛起羽毛，以残酷而优雅的姿态降落在寂静的石林中。精灵还保持着石化前的模样，但生命已经自它们身上被剥离。对伊裴尔塔尔来说，那是像从纸上拂去灰尘一般轻易的事。

也许需要几十甚至上百年的时间，风才会带来远方的种子。细嫩却坚韧的根会将石头破开，在阳光和雨水的帮助下化为可吸收的土壤……

不，不对。伊裴尔塔尔一阵恍惚，它为何会想到这些事？它只需掠夺。

哒。哒。哒。哒。

它听到身后轻盈的脚步声，比泉水在石缝间的跳跃更加灵动。空气里弥漫开湿润的草木气息，不带侵略性地沁入呼吸之间，奇迹般平复了它没能发泄殆尽的暴虐。

哲尔尼亚斯。

伊裴尔塔尔只从人类的只言片语中听说过哲尔尼亚斯的名字。与它匹敌的传说精灵，头上的角闪烁起虹色光芒时会分享出永恒的生命。它和哲尔尼亚斯本不该在同一时间苏醒，此刻的相遇只是人类导致的意外。

哲尔尼亚斯怜惜地伏倒在了无生气的大地上，硕大鹿角间流转的光芒比珍藏在展览柜里的宝石更加璀璨，森林在妖精气氛的滋养下重新焕发生机。一只小箭雀自哲尔尼亚斯的脚边醒来，欢快地绕着光华闪耀的生命之神转了三圈，被唇角含笑的哲尔尼亚斯推了推，这才依依不舍地飞走了。

这差不多等于当面宣战了。伊裴尔塔尔看着哲尔尼亚斯，灰蓝色眼眸闪烁着冰砾的寒芒。

“毁灭的时刻尚未到来。”哲尔尼亚斯的声音如雾一样轻柔。它自地上站起，展露出防守的姿态，隔绝了暗黑气氛的蔓延。

伊裴尔塔尔眯起眼。哲尔尼亚斯端丽的面容就在眼前，这叫死亡之神有些新奇并且兴奋起来。在此之前从未有过如哲尔尼亚斯般直视伊裴尔塔尔而安然无恙的存在，过分脆弱的生命叫它感到倦怠且无趣。

“哲尔尼亚斯，生命之神啊。”伊裴尔塔尔重新张开遮天蔽日的黑色双翼，黑曜石一般的尖锐巨爪触到了哲尔尼亚斯温热的毛皮，“介意将你永恒的生命分享给我吗？”

荒凉的石丘上遍布尖锐石砾，底下的岩层厚且坚硬，是地鼠都少有的荒芜地带。也许人类摄影师会对这里的落日景象产生兴趣，但无论如何不是适合幽会的地点，尽管这里罕有人烟。如果有精灵定居在此，一定会为洞穴深处不同寻常的声响而疑惑。

哲尔尼亚斯和伊裴尔塔尔都没有繁衍的需求，为了这场不应存在的交合的顺利进行二者都变换了形态，化为更接近人类的外貌。之所以只是接近，大概是由于不熟练的缘故，伊裴尔塔尔的手臂仍覆盖着羽毛，十指也尖锐得足以粉碎岩石，哲尔尼亚斯则保留了那对硕大的角。而当伊裴尔塔尔将手探进生命之神变化出的裙摆底下时，甚至在后方触到了一团毛茸茸的尾巴。

“这倒不能说是无用的东西。”伊裴尔塔尔笑着将尾巴拢在手里，目光有意无意间扫过哲尔尼亚斯的衣裙。它自己的人类形态未着寸缕，大方地袒露线条漂亮的身躯。

“所以你对情趣一无所知。” 哲尔尼亚斯脸红了。它有些羞恼地抓住那只在裙子底下作乱的手，“我以为你会更矜持的。”

伊裴尔塔尔没有答话，目光牢牢锁在哲尔尼亚斯抓着它的那只手上。哲尔尼亚斯的化形皮肤柔软，指尖泛着健康的红色。伊裴尔塔尔夺取生命的特性并没有消失，但哲尔尼亚斯对生命力的掌控并不逊色于它。

“伊裴尔塔尔？”死亡之神在走神。哲尔尼亚斯有些头痛，它们并不像传说里描绘的那般敌对，但它确实摸不清伊裴尔塔尔的想法。拥有黑翼利爪的死神眼里的世界也许和自己全然不同。

那自然是不同的。伊裴尔塔尔眨了眨眼，哲尔尼亚斯美得炫目，角上镶嵌的异色宝石艳丽得几乎要灼伤眼球，在它脑海里刻下永恒的记忆。哲尔尼亚斯自身就是光，伊裴尔塔尔有些羡慕地想，七色光辉所至之处，照亮的世界也是鲜艳明媚的。

伊裴尔塔尔的身体涌起一阵燥热，手臂上细小却锋利如刀的羽毛也随之竖起。为何要对夏虫语冰？再鲜活的生命到了它手里也会化为一堆灰暗的石雕，哲尔尼亚斯不知道自己的行为有多可恨吗？

愤怒的死神咬住了哲尔尼亚斯的嘴唇，那缀满露水的娇嫩玫瑰。唇瓣接触的瞬间，连哲尔尼亚斯都抵御不住巨大的吸引，生命的激流环绕着两位神祇。选择荒芜的石穴是正确的，不然周围的生命可能会体会被瞬间杀死又复活数百万次的酷刑折磨。伊裴尔塔尔用凶狠的力度啜饮哲尔尼亚斯口中的清泉，将舌头伸进生命之神口中，纠缠住散发着甜蜜芬芳的温软。哲尔尼亚斯因这毫无阻滞的分享而头晕目眩，它因情欲而颤抖，身体紧绷成一张优美的弓。身为掌控生命的神，哲尔尼亚斯可以在分享出生命时获得快慰，如此强烈到接近疼痛的快感让它几乎要为此引吭高歌。但伊裴尔塔尔正严丝合缝地堵着它的嘴，不叫那芬芳的吐息漏了一丝一毫在空气里。不仅如此，伊裴尔塔尔一只手置于哲尔尼亚斯腰上，顺带将一小半屁股和尾巴根圈在自己的势力范围内，那模样像极了一时半会吃不完还捂着不让别人觊觎的孩子。另一手则抓着哲尔尼亚斯的肩，匕首般锋利的拇指指尖正对着脖子上的血管。

哲尔尼亚斯踢了伊裴尔塔尔一脚。

伊裴尔塔尔停下动作，带着显而易见的恼怒和困惑，蓝色眼睛里燃烧这冰冷的火焰。

“不舒服？”它挑起一抹微笑，叫人一下子猜不透它在期待什么样的回答了。

“舒服。”哲尔尼亚斯大方地承认，“把手变出来，不然等下会很麻烦。”

“喔——”伊裴尔塔尔脸上兴味更浓。利爪自哲尔尼亚斯的肩上移开，转而轻柔地抚过腰腹，滑向大腿。它动作很小心，甚至没有划破哲尔尼亚斯变化出来的轻薄衣裙。随即漆黑的指尖收拢，化为有些苍白的人类手指。

“指爪能让我警惕。”伊裴尔塔尔捡了块石头，用看似无害的五指包裹住。几乎没见它发力，当它再摊开手时，掌心只见一摊细碎的粉末。

“伊裴尔塔尔……”哲尔尼亚斯叹息着闭上眼，轻轻吻上那苍白却俊美的轮廓，“用你喜欢的方式对待我。”

哲尔尼亚斯牵起伊裴尔塔尔的手，引导它爱抚自己的身体。触碰也会带来生命力的流动，哲尔尼亚斯并不压抑自己的喘息。它是生命之神，没必要恪守人类的廉耻。伊裴尔塔尔终于忍无可忍，将哲尔尼亚斯按在地上，挤进那对修长笔直的双腿间。它轻易撕开了那件形同摆设的衣服，暴露出莹润洁白的身躯，只引来哲尔尼亚斯一句小声的咕哝。神兽没有性别，化身的人形既非男人亦非女人，它们只需遵循本心追逐快乐。哲尔尼亚斯并没有将胸脯变为引人注目的硕大，却也绝不可说是平坦。伊裴尔塔尔将鼻尖埋入恰到好处的迷人沟壑，嗅着哲尔尼亚斯身上的甜美气息。它甚至尝试吸吮白桃尖端的两点樱红，理所当然地没能吸出什么，没有任何精灵能让哲尔尼亚斯为之孕育生命。好在伊裴尔塔尔也对此毫无兴趣，它在哲尔尼亚斯的肚脐上发现了更有趣的东西。那附近皮肤下的芳香尤为浓郁，引得伊裴尔塔尔反复舔弄、吮吸，甚至尖牙都没入了滑嫩之中。鲜美血液自伤口渗出，被伊裴尔塔尔用舌尖卷入口中，留下晶亮的唾液同新渗出的血混合在一起。

“真想从这里将肚子划开……”血的味道让伊裴尔塔尔愈发兴奋，眼角染上赤红，“大口吞吃你的内脏……啊啊…是你的话，一定连内脏都是甜的……”

“呜……！”包绕全身的危险气息让哲尔尼亚斯想起人类口中的传说，伊裴尔塔尔是栖息在世界树上的巨大怪鸟，吞噬尸体、带来死亡的神明。它将自己送到了死敌手上，要命的是，它与伊裴尔塔尔间的吸引强烈到足够蒸发全部理智。哲尔尼亚斯因伊裴尔塔尔带来的疼痛呻吟，也因伊裴尔塔尔带来的快感而颤抖，并且它还想要更多，下体甚至因得不到抚慰淌下温热的液体。

哲尔尼亚斯抬腿勾住伊裴尔塔尔精壮的腰，让两者贴得更近。它的裙摆被夹在两腿间，往伊裴尔塔尔裸露的性器上磨蹭着。伊裴尔塔尔抓住生命之神乱动的腿，摸了摸裙摆上湿润的深色痕迹：“这就是你说的手的用处？”

它压着裙子的布料将手伸进了哲尔尼亚斯的花穴。

哲尔尼亚斯发出一声尖叫，差点将伊裴尔塔尔一脚踹开。得寸进尺的混账恶系，哲尔尼亚斯有些生气地想着，指尖聚起一点白光，那是月亮之力的前兆。

“你这可是要杀人了。”伊裴尔塔尔捉住那只手，轻轻含住柔软的指尖，用唇舌安抚被惹恼的哲尔尼亚斯，“你比传闻里要可爱许多……”

“你倒是和传说别无二致的恶劣。”哲尔尼亚斯反讽道。

“你对我有什么不切实际的期待？”伊裴尔塔尔有些诧异，又觉得有些好笑。它已经不记得自己上一次触碰活物是在什么时候了，也许是在久远的创世之初，它尚不明白自己职责的时候，而被它碰到的生命没有一个坚持过了五秒。它应该满足于这场触碰，哲尔尼亚斯大约是世间最美的生物，并且这份美没有在它手里凋零。但哲尔尼亚斯走到了它面前，用妖精一样的声音告诉伊裴尔塔尔，可以用喜欢的方式对待自己。

“说出的话可不能反悔，哲尔尼亚斯。”它重新将哲尔尼亚斯按在地上，把头埋进了哲尔尼亚斯的腿间。

END


	2. 香薰林道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恐怖之家一日游。上车睡觉，下车拍照，吃饭旅游喂z神狗粮的日常。

Ch2 香薰林道

最初的分歧仅仅在于，哲尔尼亚斯坚持要在那晨光都显得晦暗的日子里出门，而伊裴尔塔尔翻了个身，把脸埋进漆黑的羽毛里。

“要不了两个小时外面就会开始下雪。”卡洛斯的死神以不容置喙的态度拒绝道，“我不在雪天加班。”

“这可不是加班。只是我要在春天到来前赶到到白檀森林……”

“我载你过去。”

“太嚣张了。”哲尔尼亚斯听到这荒谬的提议笑出了声，“基格尔德会杀了我们的。”

“它自己那些破事收拾完了吗？”伊裴尔塔尔不以为意，“即便是监视者现在也分身乏术吧。”

这是实话，基格尔德的两个核心正忙着处理闪焰队留下的乱摊子。哲尔尼亚斯叹了口气，知道自己今天不可能说服对方了，“那我先出发，过几天派信使来告诉你位置。不过大概只能将信丢在洞口，它们不敢到你面前来。”

“随你。”

寒风掠过山壁，发出令人畏惧的咆哮。哲尔尼亚斯的脚步声远去了，带走了山洞里最后一点温度。伊裴尔塔尔勉强睁开眼，平日里不露情绪的寒眸中闪过一丝痛苦。它因缺乏睡眠而头痛欲裂，每条神经都传达着在错误的时机活动的不适。它当然可以原地化茧再睡上两百年，但——

到那时，唯一可以被它触碰的生命，无双的奇迹哲尔尼亚斯，却要陷入沉眠了。

因毗邻香薰市，14号道路有个美丽的别名。香薰林道，人们这样称呼它。层层落叶掩盖的泥沼尽头，是香风袭人的美妙城市。但香薰林道本身可一点都不叫人愉快，过度生长的树木拦截了阳光，古怪气息在阴影底下肆意发酵。行人经过这里都下意识地屏住呼吸，生怕过多吸入空气里无处不在的毒素。兴许是终年光线稀少的缘故，这里流传着一些恐怖故事，比如只在雨夜出现的豪华庄园。

大约一周前开始，持续的强寒流笼罩了卡洛斯北部。哪怕是有“恐怖之家”之称的房屋，在屋顶盖了一层厚厚雪被之后也显得纯净可爱起来。

在这样一个除了雪花倏倏下落外再听不到其他响动的寂静夜晚，一位旅人敲开了传闻中“恐怖之家”的大门。他披着厚重的黑斗篷，大半张脸都隐藏在阴影里，模样着实吓了科尔一跳。这位看上去慈眉善目的老人有着吓唬人的特殊癖好，看着他却连惯常的欢迎辞都没说上来。旅人将自己包裹得严丝合缝，乍一看甚至叫人怀疑黑色的斗篷底下究竟是人类还是什么不可言说的存在。但他伸出一只手来，慢条斯理地整理着肩上、兜帽上的雪。那是非常漂亮的人类的手，昏暗烛光下和雪一样莹洁无瑕。

“我的朋友说它正暂住在这里。”旅人对科尔说道。他说话时发音有些奇怪，不知夹杂了哪里的方言，听起来像一个世代居住在领地里的卡洛斯贵族。但没有一个贵族会在暖气充足的私家宅邸里穿着外套四处走动，好在科尔并不在意他的失礼。

“那孩子两天前到的，那时候雪下得才叫大，听到有人敲门我都吓坏了。”

“它总是这样听不进劝。”旅人在科尔身后意味深长地说道，唇角勾出一个无声的冷笑。他带着些倨傲地抬起头，瞥了一眼藏在影子里的幽灵，兜帽底下的蓝色眼睛比极地冰川还要冷冽。

这实在是荒唐的画面。悠长的连廊里只有老旧灯管闪着光，庄园的主人提着灯盏走在前面，却没有一丝阴影投在身后。光线毫无阻隔地穿透了他的身体，照亮了脚底下柔软厚实的绵羊毛地毯。而跟在后面的旅人，他走过的地方连光都被扼住喉咙一般变得幽暗。漆黑斗篷宛如不知飨足的恶兽，主人每走出一步，它便张牙舞爪地吞噬着身后的光线，化为更加巨大的怪影，隐约是一只鸟的模样。

那必然是鸟的模样——不会有第二个可能。尽管收敛了自己的气场，将身躯藏进狭小的人类外壳，他依然是掠夺生命的恶鸟，卡洛斯传说中的死神。

伊裴尔塔尔安然无恙地走到了房间门口，没有幽灵会在它面前放肆。哲尔尼亚斯感应到暗黑气场的存在，早已化身为青年等在门口，与庄园主人简短地打了声招呼便将伊裴尔塔尔拉了进去：“你来得好快。而且外面不是还在下雪吗？”

“你用的信纸。”伊裴尔塔尔道，“有让人不舒服的味道。”

哲尔尼亚斯愣了一下，它确信自己用的就是普通的信纸。庄园里的东西尽管年代久远，在哲尔尼亚斯的眼皮底下几只幽灵宝可梦也做不了什么手脚。但它很快想到外面那片幽深诡秘的森林，不知接连数日的暴雪有没有稍稍压下那终年不散的毒雾。它在心里向替自己送信的小箭雀说了声抱歉，穿过迷雾去给伊裴尔塔尔送信实在是项艰难又需要勇气的任务。

“哈哈哈……其实我会芳香治疗。”哲尔尼亚斯的笑里带了些狡黠，“没什么好担心的。”

伊裴尔塔尔脸上的表情一下子变得古怪起来。

“好啦、好啦。卡洛斯的死神伊裴尔塔尔大人，冒着雪过来一定很冷吧？”哲尔尼亚斯并不强调化身的美貌，人类的模样只是为了避免传说宝可梦现身引发的骚乱。它的化身样貌多变，男女老少皆无定数，但生命之神的温柔赋予了它独特的悲悯气质。现在它正用那双澄澈的蓝眼睛望着伊裴尔塔尔，目光比被风吹皱的湖水还要柔软多情。

它本想提议对方洗个热水澡，但伊裴尔塔尔直接上前一步，把冰冰凉凉的鼻尖压向哲尔尼亚斯温热的颈窝。

END


End file.
